The invention relates to a vehicle wheel having a drop center, drop center flanks, safety bulges, an outer bead seat flank, an inner bead seat flank, an outer retaining flange and an inner retaining flange for supporting a tire, comprising a formed steel rim ring and a wheel disk, manufactured as a light-alloy casting and having bolt holes for connection to a heel hub, and a disk edge, which is formed concentrically around a wheel axis and on which the rim ring bears at least partially at multiple, spaced contact points for rotationally fixed connection to the wheel disk.
On vehicles, vehicle wheels serve to support the weight of the vehicle and to transmit force between the vehicle axles and the road by way of pneumatic tires. A corresponding pneumatic tire is supported with its outer tire bead against the outer bead seat flank and with its inner tire bead against the inner bead seat flank of the vehicle wheel, the retaining flange serving to prevent the tire beads migrating outwards from their firm seat on the bead seat flanks when a tire is under pressure. With a vehicle wheel in the fitted state on a vehicle, the outer disk face of the wheel disk and the outside of the outer retaining flange are visible, whilst the other sections of the vehicle wheel lie concealed and therefore form the inner vehicle-side wheel parts. In the case of cast, light-alloy wheels and also in that of welded, multipart steel wheels, so-called full-face vehicle wheels are known, in which the outer retaining flange, which in functional terms is generally also referred to as the rim flange, is integrated into the wheel disk. Because of their more extensive disk shape and their greater styling scope, full-face vehicle wheels are increasingly being used for off-road vehicles.
Due to the differences in material costs and material characteristics between steel and aluminum and owing to the increasing demands for the styling of vehicle wheels, efforts are being made in this market to produce vehicle wheels as vehicle hybrid wheels having a formed steel rim and a cast light-alloy wheel disk. The invention proceeds from a vehicle wheel of hybrid construction having a steel rim ring and a light-alloy wheel disk, as is described in WO2008/061703 A1 of the present applicant. In the vehicle hybrid wheel of generic type, the rim ring is fitted onto the wheel disk by upsetting and/or turning back the rim ring onto the disk edge, producing multiple spaced points of contact between the rim ring and the disk edge, which form pressure zones, intended to ensure an adequate force closure between the rim ring and the wheel disk, which in a vehicle hybrid vehicle wheel are composed of different materials, without the need to join them by means of a shrink-fitting operation, in which the rim ring is expanded by heating to in excess of 300° C. In the vehicle wheel of generic type an adequate anchorage is already achieved between the rim ring and the wheel disk, which can be produced with little effort.